


实践是最好的证明

by HaeLily



Category: aotu GeryKing
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 08:51:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17763671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaeLily/pseuds/HaeLily





	实践是最好的证明

感受到手上的压力退去，金以为逃过一劫，睁开眼睛就看见放大的脸庞，“格瑞……”话还没说完就被堵住，格瑞的舌头舔过金的上颚，卷起金的舌头舔舐。

金有点交架不住，勉强能跟上格瑞的节奏，为什么接吻那么多次还吻不过格瑞啊！金愤懑的咬了一下对方的舌头，唾液从金口中的缝隙流出，滑到脖子上。

感受到金的不满，格瑞也反咬金的下唇然后离开，得到喘息机会的金大口呼吸新鲜空气，眼睛像蒙上一层雾一般，身下已经微微挺起，看来今天是逃不过了。

格瑞附身亲着金的颈脖边，舔舐细咬，太过于酥软，金忍不住想推开格瑞，手上却使不上力。

迷迷糊糊间，金看见格瑞拿出了自己的发带，瞬间清醒了一点，双手被发带缠绕着，不会很紧但难以挣脱。

“尝试一下。”四个字重重地敲在金的心上，一半害怕一半兴奋。自己和格瑞也不是第一次做了，但一直以来两人也只是按照常规来走，很少尝试别的。

格瑞抚上金的后颈轻轻摩挲安慰，另一只手撩起衣服抚摸着侧腰，金因为手被束缚着的不自在很快就被安抚下来，抬头吻上格瑞的嘴唇。

这次格瑞放松了攻势，温柔地和金纠缠在一起，滑入衣襟的手按上胸前的红点揉捏，面对突如其来的刺激，金呜咽一声，又因为接吻声音被揉杂消失在口中。

分开的嘴唇牵出一条银丝，最后掉落在金的嘴唇边，又被格瑞舔去。

金的脑里快要搅成一坨糊浆，明明刚才还没那么热的。

注意到金的走神，格瑞倒也不恼，因为待会他就没那个心思去想东想西了，张口含着被揉得发红的一点啃咬，金发散的思维被集回，胸前两点被舔咬揉捏并不好受，但会让人感受到一种酥痒的感受，金忍不住那双手敲在格瑞头上，表示自己的不满。

感受到金的不满，格瑞放过了已经红肿充血的两点，讨好般亲上金的脸颊，金有时候觉得格瑞就像只大型的爱斯基摩犬，明明看起来高傲的要死，实际上很粘人。

随着格瑞动作的停下，金出声调侃：“你再不动手就萎了，还是你真的性冷淡？”闻言身上的人伸手褪下金的浴巾。

“待会别后悔。”

我现在就后悔了，来得及补救吗？

金话还没说出口就被人握住了发硬的性器，“等嗯……我他……”

格瑞握着金的性器上下撸动，时不时轻轻扫过大腿内侧，激得金一阵打颤，喘息的声音越来越重，金将手圈在格瑞的脖子上，把人往下拉。

格瑞顺势咬上金的锁骨啃咬吮吸，手上的动作不停，金被绑住的手胡乱的抓着格瑞的背后，“快……太快了……要……”过于舒服的感觉让金忍不住往格瑞肩膀上啃咬一口来抒发过多的快感，有一瞬间金眼前只剩下白光，反应过来才发现自己射了，白浊沾湿了格瑞的衣服和手。

“你没自己解决过？”格瑞的声音从耳边响起。

“想等格瑞……”后面声音几乎听不到，金有点不好意思了。

两人自从在一起后也不是没有试过，但次数也不多，主要是两人各有大学生活，格瑞奔波实践，金也忙着写论文，晚上回到住处基本上都是聊聊天就一起睡觉了，上次做还是在两星期前的周末，其实当天金还有课，一阵下来，金差点迟到，于是两人也曾说过有空才做，但有时候总会拦不住……

金的话反而让格瑞有一种负罪感，但金的反应很可爱，格瑞低头吻上金的耳朵，在耳边轻嗯一声，金会说这种话百分之九十离不开凯莉的教导，不过自己也不反感就是了。

从床下柜子里摸出润滑剂，金迷迷糊糊的想起明天早上还要跟紫堂他们出去玩，正想开口让自家男友今晚别折腾太晚，穴口传来的冰冷感激得一阵发抖。

“嗯……格瑞啊……明天还要……出去……”后穴被手指搅动得过于舒服，金的敏感点比较前，格瑞很容易就能摸到那个地方，金索性放弃思考，反正格瑞会有分寸的。

 

后来金知道格瑞在情事是是没有分寸后就是后话了。

 

只有后面得到照顾，金不满的扭动一下，张口想要接吻，格瑞安抚性的亲了亲唇瓣就转移到金的脖子上，在喉结附近啃咬吮吸出红印，金不敢说话，生怕格瑞一不小心咬伤自己，就像是在被捕食者戏弄的猎物一样。

伸进后穴的手退了出来，换上另一件更大的，金缠着格瑞腰的腿缩了缩，每次吃下格瑞的东西金都后怕，闭上眼睛不敢看。

格瑞捏着金的下巴把人转过来亲吻，“没事的，金，看着我。”

下身开始挤进金的身体，金被吻住的嘴发出一丝呜咽，格瑞摸上金的性器，在冠沟处抠挖，金的呻吟声一下子变了调，下身欢乐与痛苦一阵阵袭来，性器在润滑剂的帮助下终于完全进入，两人同时发出感叹。

内壁紧紧裹着性器的感受太过于美妙，很想在里面抽动释放，听到金的哭喊声、求饶声。

  金习惯了肿胀感后随之而来的是酥痒的感觉，蹭了蹭恋人的脸颊，很快对方就开始抽动，每次都是留剩龟头在外面再重重地插进去，金的泪水和唾液混杂在一起流到床单上染上一片深色，脚指头爽得蜷缩起来。

格瑞……嗯慢……慢一点……”金忍不住求饶，太过快了，每次都能撞上自己的敏感点，嘴吮吸着手臂和胸膛，手捏着自己的腰固定难以逃离，每次做爱时金总有种自己会被弄晕的感觉，偏偏现在手被绑着，下面挺直的性器无人问津，金难受的咬着格瑞的肩膀。

  “金，可以的。”格瑞的声音充满着情欲的味道，啃咬着金的锁骨。

  金听到这句话就知道自己有得好受了，格瑞想试着插射自己，在某些地方莫名的偏执，金也只好讨好着格瑞。

  温暖的内壁不断吸引着格瑞进入，身下人的呻吟声更是最好的催情剂，吻去金眼角的泪水，格瑞用力的挺进金的小穴，顶着敏感点蹭。

  金的一声尖叫和腹部的湿热，让格瑞回过神，金被自己插射了。

  厚重的喘息声在两人之间显得分外色情，金的瞳孔无神的望着前方，还没从高潮中回神。

  格瑞解开发带，金的手腕已经一片红痕，“还好吗？金。”硕大的性器还埋在穴内，格瑞忍住想要的动的欲望，耐心的呼唤着爱人。

  “嗯……格瑞你怎么还没释放啊？”说完这句话金就后悔了，下面的东西好像还变大了，不过手被放开了，不用虚搂着格瑞了。

  “既然醒了，那就继续吧。”

  “等等……我还没……嗯”金的话被后面插动的性器打断，手搂紧格瑞的脖子，生怕被撞飞出去。

  格瑞就这姿势将金抱起来，这种姿势让性器进入得更加深，金觉得格瑞的性器快要捅到自己的肠子了。

  格瑞扶着金的腰往下坐，穴口与性器的不断摩擦产生出滋滋的水声，细小的泡沫粘在两人的性器上。

  快感的不断堆积，让金想要呻吟也无法出声，只能仰起脖子，格瑞也顺从的咬了上去。

  不用看也知道腰部被抓得红彤，金报复性的划着格瑞的背，末了又改为拥抱。

  听着格瑞越来越重的喘息声，金知道格瑞快要到了，为了尽早结束，也配合格瑞的动作，下面已经再次挺立起来，金伸手想要触碰，却被格瑞按住重新扑倒在床上，腿也被折叠成M字。

  “一起。”

  “你嗯……”金真的快哭了，实际上金发现每次情事自己早晨起来眼睛完全是红肿的，可以知道被欺负得多惨。

  好在折磨很快就结束了，金简直累到翻眼就睡，反正后事格瑞会解决的，只要不乱来……

 

早上  
  “啊啊咳咳!！！”金忘了自己嗓子每次都会废一次，好在格瑞总会早起准备温水，前脚刚咳嗽，后脚人就进来递水。

  “这样子下午还怎么出去啊……”金不满的看着床边的人，自己身上全是吻痕和牙痕，腰部全是红痕，不用看金也知道脖子上也有。

  “挺好的，我喜欢。”面前的人一本正经的说出这句话，金拿起枕头就扔。

  “凯莉这个骗子！！！”

  面瘫性冷淡个屁！！！


End file.
